Unspoken Shadows
by Thestormwarrior
Summary: A series of murders are going on and only four heros can find the culprit before it's too late. The hawk of thunder,the storm of sky,the diamond of wind and the silence of trees. Rated T for safety


"_Wha- What are you saying?" She whimpered out._

"_I'm saying that I don't love you anymore." He replied._

"_Y- You can't be serious!"_

"_I'm sorry… I just don't have any feelings for you anymore. I'm in love with Birdsong now…"_

"_Is that so!"_

"_Hey no hard feelings- we can still be friends."_

"_No." She growled. "I don't want to be just friends. If I can't have you, no one can."_

_With that she leapt at his throat. Her claws tore easily through his skin and ripped open his wind pipe. He lied there coughing and sputtering, blood gushing out of the wound. His soft forest green eyes watered as he coughed out._

"_Silverheart- why?"_

_Her dark amber eyes narrowed. "My name isn't Silverheart anymore- it's Brokenheart." _

_He attempted to drag himself to his paws but fell down when she slashed her long claws through his eyes. He screamed out in pain. He looked up pathetically up at the one he once loved and begged._

"_Please- Brokenheart. Forgive me….."_

_She smirked as she slowly dragged one sharp claw across his cheek, surfacing even more blood. She whispered softly into his ear._

"_I don't think so."_

_He whimpered once more but soon lied still in a pool of bright crimson blood. Brokenheart smirked as she walked around his body, her tail dragging on the earth. Softly she sang._

"_This is what I thought- I thought you'd need me. This is what I thought- so think me naïve. I promised you a heart, you promised to keep…"_

"_Silverheart! Swiftstorm! Where are you?" A sweet voice called out walking into the clearing, Seeing Swiftstorm's dead body she screamed out. "Swiftstorm! Silverheart what happened?"_

_Brokenheart bared her teeth and snarled. "You- Birdsong- must pay the price."_

"_Huh? What are you talking about?" She whimpered out, backing up to a tree._

_Brokenheart lunged and tore into Birdsong, spraying blood everywhere. Brokenheart chuckled, licking blood off her muzzle._

"_Shows them. My work isn't done yet though- I still have so many victims that are calling for this."_

_Swiftstorm and Birdsong were only the first of the many murders Brokenheart caused. Though soon they discovered- this was a huge problem and needed to be dealt with. It took moons to plan but soon Brokenheart was dead. She was sent to the dark forest to pay for her dark deeds._

* * *

><p>"Come now kittens, it's time for bed!" Thunderfang called.<p>

"Awwww… But mommy I'm not tired! What if Brokenheart comes to me in a dream!" Rabbitkit whined.

"Oh dearie- don't let Stormcloud's tale get to you!" She purred. "Brokenheart won't ever hurt you."

"Okay…" Rabbitkit sniffed, following her mother out of the warrior's den.

Featherstar chuckled as he nuzzled his mate. "Why is it that you tell the strangest stories?"

Stormcloud purred. "They're always the funniest to tell."

"Still- you probably are going to give poor Rabbitkit and Oceankit nightmares."

"They're just stories! They'll probably just realize this on their own soon enough."

"Well….."

Featherstar was cut off by a loud scream. Both Stormcloud and Featherstar rushed out of the warrior's den to the middle of camp. What they saw was not pretty. A young tom by the name of Cedarfang was lying in the middle of camp, blood gushing out of him. They rushed to his side and saw the true extent of the damage. His underbelly was torn up and his neck was slashed. Echosong looked up at Stormcloud and explained.

"He just screamed and….. He's gone. The murderer is nowhere in sight. Not even a scent trail."

"What could this mean?" Stormcloud whimpered.

"I- I don't know. This isn't the first murder though. Maybe it has to do with a prophecy I received last night."

"What prophecy!" Stormcloud demanded.

Echosong looked down at her paws. "_Four heroes must arise to face the hidden demon of the night. The hawk of the thunder- the storm of the sky- and the diamond of the wind. The fourth hero is the silence of trees. Together they must unite and save the fifth before it's too late." _


End file.
